Ride with the Wind
by katie-scarlett
Summary: A sequel of GWTW written by me
1. Default Chapter

'How could he be leaving me like this? No, he didn't leave me, he just wanted some time alone like every person. He loves me, he'll come back to me, and when he comes, we'll hug and kiss and I'll give him another baby. That would make him happy, Rhett is such a sucker for babies' Scarlett comforted herself.

The next day came and another and another, and before Scarlett knew it, she's already spent two months on Tara. 'Rhett should have come to me by now. He was only bluffing when he told me he didn't love me anymore. He only told me he didn't love me because he was jealous of Ashley, that's right. Well if he won't come to me, I'll come to him. Then I'd tell him I love him, and he'd tell me he loved me too then I'd tell him he's such a jealous baby.' Scarlett smiled and her green eyes twinkled with determination.


	2. chapter2

"Prissy ,quick, pack all my belongings we're going back to Atlanta." 'I would find him there, after all Rhett promised me he'd go back to Atlanta once in a while to keep the gossips down. But what about Wade and Ella? I'm on an important mission, I can't take them with me. Oh well, I'll just leave them to Will. He'll take care of them. I'll just pay for their lodging here. That way, I'll also be helping Will to run Tara.' 

****

"Would you kindly send this telegram to Atlanta?" Scarlett asked. The telegram was for Uncle Henry stating that she was arriving at Atlanta in a few hours and that a buggy should be sent immediately. After doing this, Scarlett and Prissy quickly boarded the train. 

Next Chapter: Scarlett's in Atlanta, she sees Rhett again


	3. chapter3

~ In Atlanta ~

"Uncle Henry, It's nice to see you again." greeted Scarlett.

"It's nice to see you again too Scarlett, and looking as beautiful as eve." Uncle Henry replied.

'Why isn't Rhett here? Doesn't he know that I'm coming? Oh well, I'll just uncle about other things first, then I'll just insert Rhett on our talk without him noticing. Coz if I ask about Rhett immediately, he might suspect something, and I don't want that to happen.'

Uncle Henry, noticing the silence , started to make another conversation. "So, where are your luggage?"

" Oh, they're with Prissy, they already went home with my chauffeur. So how're you? How's Atlanta? Is there anything new?"

"I'm fine. Atlanta's better and there's gonna be a fair this weekend."

Scarlett grimaced.' A fair, just after three months of Melly's death. I thought they loved Melly, and here they are organizing a fair just after three months since Melly's death.' 

"Now Scarlett, I think I know what you're thinking by seeing that look on your face. I know it's just been three months since Miss Melly's death, but you should understand the people, they're really saddened by Miss Melly's death, but they need to go on... By the way, what's the matter with you and Rhett?"

"What do you mean what's the matter with us?

"Well, recently there are rumors that you're getting a divorce. Is it true?"

Slightly angered, Scarlett muttered, "No, why do you think that?!"

"Well, it seems weird that you and Rhett had a vacation apart and now that Miss Melly's dead. People can't help but assume that this means a divorce and a new life for you and Ashley together..."

Scarlett, now bursting red with anger, suddenly shouted, " I can't believe it! Those stupid women with big mouths! And I guess you believed them too. Well if you should know! I'm not getting a divorced, and I certainly will not marry Ashley. So tell India and those old women with her to stop their big mouths from blabbering lies!". With that, Scarlett angrily walked away. The thought of 'finding out where Rhett is' out of her mind .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry no Rhett yet, but I'll try to put him in the next chapterz


	4. chapter 4

'It's already been days since Uncle Henry last talked to me. I can't believe he still won't apologize. Well if he won't say sorry, I'd rather not talk to him for the rest of my life. He is also probably the reason why everyone already got an invitation and I have not gotten one yet. He is probably worsening my reputation to everyone.'

"Miss Scarlett! you received an invitation for the fair!" Prissy excitedly exclaimed. " Now, we can wear our new clothes."

"Really? For once you brought me good news, Prissy. Now call on the seamstress, I shall be the best looking woman on the fair. ' And Rhett would probably there. I'll dazzle him with my beauty, that he'll forget his name.'

~ On the Party ~

"So you got an invitation after all," a voice lazily drawled.

Recognizing the voice, Scarlett quickly turned to the owner of the voice. "Rhett, darling, I'm glad you're home," Scarlett said as she made a move to hug her husband.

Rhett, though reluctantly hugged her back, "Of course, You know I would visit Atlanta once in a while. After all, I promised to keep the gossips down." Rhett whispered in her ear.

Scarlett frowned, she after all noticed how Rhett emphasized his visit to Atlanta and keeping the gossips down. 'So he still doesn't believe me when I told him I loved him. And he still believes his lie that he doesn't love me anymore. Well, if that's the case I'll just work harder to make him realize that he still loves me. After all, no one can resist the O' Hara charm..." Scarlett thought determinedly.


	5. chapter5

AN: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was really so busy with my studies and projects last week. After all I'm just a high school student having a hard time with chemistry... So on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...no one can resist the O' Hara charm" Scarlett mumbled to herself for the thousandth time. 'yeah right, O' Hara, If you are so irresistible, the why hasn't Rhett asked you for a dance when he probably already danced with every female specie present here, including Aunt Pittypat?'

Scarlett growled inaudibly as she watched Rhett ask another woman for a dance. Scarlett inspected the girl, 'What could he possibly see in that girl? My God, she looks like a young boy in a dress.' When she turned her attention back to Rhett, she saw him staring at her with a mischievous smile on his face.' Scarlett scowled. 'That Rhett, he knows I'm practically begging him for a dance, yet he denies me what I want most. Well, I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm feeling jealous and miserable. If he wants to play this game, the I won't hesitate to join in.' With that thought in mind, Scarlett gave Rhett a very sly smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hehe... I know it's short, but I really want my chapters to have that kind of cliffhanger. You know, the kind that at the end of every chapter, Scarlett brews up a plan that only Scarlett the Great can carry over.

Next chapter: Find out what's with the sly smile.


	6. project jealousy

Chapter 6

"Jonathan, my dear, do you want more whisky?" Scarlett asked in a saccharinely sweet manner. ' Though Jonathan is young and not so handsome, I'll have to stick with him to accomplish my plan. After all, Scarlett, no one would flirt with you after making a 'great' reputation for yourself. But I'm glad that there are people here from different cities. I'll just make sure he will be sufficient enough to make Rhett jealous.'

"No ma'am, I think I've had enough." Jonathan said, almost breathless at how Scarlett's breasts touches his arms.

"Just call me Scarlett, dear. After all, Our ages aren't that far apart." Scarlett whispered in his ear.

"Sure, ma'am, um I meant Miss Scarlett." Jonathan stuttered.

Scarlett frowned. 'My God, what a dumb boy this is. Can't do anything but stutter. He isn't anything like Rhett at all.' But when she saw Rhett with a girl ::sigh:: coming over, she quickly arranged herself and moved her chair closer to Jonathan's and giggled close to his ear.

" I see that you are having a good time after all. I should have known that only an attention of a man could make you so happy like that. After all, you still haven't gotten over being a belle." Rhett smirked, obviously not jealous after all of Scarlett's hard work.

" So Mister Jonathan, are you enjoying my wife's company?" Rhett asked the boy.

"W-wife?" Jonathan stammered incredulously.

" Oh my, so my wife didn't tell you she was married?" Rhett sneered, looking at Scarlett mockingly. " Well sir, sorry for the inconvenience my wife was to you, you know what they say 'the mice will play when the cat's away'. With that Rhett tactfully turned away, leaving an open-mouthed Jonathan and a livid Scarlett.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: Scarlett and Rhett gets into a fight.


	7. chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
Scarlett went home angrily as she thought of how Rhett had humiliated her in front of everybody. 'Well it wasn't really everybody, but it might as well have been as if everybody was there! For Aunt Meade had been at our table and that blabbermouth would surely have broadcasted it to everybody living at Atlanta right now.' Scarlett got angrier as she remembered what happened after Rhett's display.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Jonathan! I knew it! From the moment I saw that old woman I knew that there was something fishy about her," said a girl who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"And who are you?" Scarlett venomously asked.  
  
"I am, for your information, Jonathan's date for the night," the girl replied.  
  
"Jonathan dear, let's go and leave this old woman alone."  
  
Scarlett fumed. 'This is the second time that ninny called me an old woman! I may be older, but I'm not yet that old. I'll prove that to her, and I won't let her go away easy after embarrassing me! "Well, I don't think it's you have any right to drag Jonathan without his consent. I think he would rather stay here with me, won't you dear?" Scarlett looked at Jonathan seductively.  
  
"I don't know ma'am... But I think I should go." Jonathan said.  
  
"Then go! I don't need you!" Scarlett snapped, feeling her face burning with rage. 'Rhett! I hope you're happy, because you certainly won't be happy when I'm through with you!' Scarlett thought angrily as she saw Rhett smirking at her from a distance.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Scarlett was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was home.  
  
"Miss Scarlett, we're home," Martin, her driver said.  
  
Scarlett snapped out of her reveries then walked out of the buggy. "Prissy, is your Mister Rhett home?" Scarlett asked the maid solemnly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. He arrived some minutes before you did! And he was looking happy too!" Prissy naively answered.  
  
Scarlett raged at the thought of Rhett having fun at her expense, but she suppressed it and asked, "Where is he?"'  
  
"At his bed room ma'am!" Prissy excitingly answered. (Probably glad that for once she was a reliable source of info)  
  
Scarlett bounded up the stairs as soon as she heard Rhett's whereabouts.  
  
"So Scarlett, glad you're finally home! Did you have fun with the boy?" Rhett greeted Scarlett, who is panting at his doorstep.  
  
"Did you have fun with your girls?" Scarlett snapped back.  
  
"Do I sense jealousy in your voice?" Rhett seriously drawled back.  
  
"Of course I'm jealous I'm your wife!" Scarlett shouted without thinking.  
  
"Well, stay jealous. I don't care."  
  
Scarlett was so angry she attacked Rhett and punched him continuously on his chest. "Damn you! What have I done to make you do this to me?!"  
  
Rhett held Scarlett's hands over her head and said, "Oh, believe me, my dear, you've done enough to make me act this way. In fact, you've done enough to make even the noble Ashley treat you this way."  
  
"Rhett, how many times do I have to tell you I love for you to believe me? How many times do I have to tell you that you're the one I want? Ashley means nothing to me!" Scarlett pleadingly said.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you feel now, I obviously don't feel the same." Rhett said with finality in his voice.  
  
______________________________  
  
AN: I know that I haven't updated for a very, very long while. I'm sorry and I know that this chapter is full of meaningless talks, and really doesn't make up for the lack of update. So I'll just try to make a better chapter next time, k?  
  
Next chapter: Scarlett makes a very crucial decision... 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Scarlett rose up teary eyed from the bed after crying for hours. Rhett has just left Atlanta after making that scene...  
  
~flashback~  
  
"...I don't care." And then he walked away.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Scarlett could still remember the first time he walked away from her. 'This is the nth time I've been rejected. I should be used to it by now. But it still hurts. His words hurt. He doesn't care...' Scarlett felt the anger of rejection in her heart. 'To hell with him! Does he think he's the only one who can make those smooth dumping lines like 'I don't give a damn' and 'I don't care' lines of his?! I've already disregarded my pride to make things work between us again, and he still acts like the cold, selfish bastard he is. Well, I've had enough! From now on I won't go after him again. I will be strong and he will admire me and regret it that he rejected me. He will be begging me back and I won't accept him! I will have the last laugh'  
  
___________________  
  
The happenings seem familiar? Yes! If you remember, Scarlett first swore never to chase Ashley in GWTW. I really liked the prospect of it. So I'm putting it in the story.  
  
AN: OH No, I'm back to the short chapter updates disease! Can't seem to think of anything to lengthen this chapter without breaking the angsty, revengeful mood, So I'm just gonna cut it short. 


End file.
